


You're Welcome

by Sombrafied



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Let them be happy ok, Romance, Slow Burn, canonverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombrafied/pseuds/Sombrafied
Summary: [ This story is actively updated! ]Sombra has always known a life of solitude with some fun on the side, and to work with one strict rule in mind: survive to gain knowledge. When death comes knocking in an unfortunate situation an unlikely saint has come to save her, leaving her to later be given a choice.In this story we follow a scenario where Sombra joins Overwatch and begins to see a little more in Angela than before and Angela starts to see the hacker in a new light.





	1. Chapter 1

"Should have known…"  
Pain washed over the battered form of the woman known only as Sombra. Her real name lost in time and by her own means. She barely remembered it herself. Not that it mattered, now, anyways. With the crashing of gunfire not far off from her discarded and injured form, there may not be a ░░░░░░ anymore.

Currently the infamous hacker was critically injured and if the wound wouldn't kill her within a day, someone else who would later find her would. She was in hostile territory surrounded by the enemy that had it out for her and the information she had and could get. Sombra was not regular soldier- not to Talon. However…she was no vital piece either. Her call for reinforcements and help had been ignored, her ear peice shut off. The people waiting for extraction knew she was injured, knew she was bad, and they didn't care.

 

They were leaving her for dead.

 

As she lay in the (not so) secluded and broken building, arms clutching her wound to stem the flow of blood, she cracked a pained laugh, one that was rueful and broken in more ways than one. "They only want the strong and the useful. God forbid they try and get their assets back in a sticky situation." She spat, trying to shift into a upright position, wincing with clenched teeth as a fresh surge of blinding agony befell her. Sombra dropped back onto her side, dutifully broken. Well this was it. This is how she died.

 

In a dank broken building just beyond enemy fire.

 

How fitting, she mused, her eyes glittering as she settled into the floor, barely able to fight for her consciousness with the world. "Dios mío...if you are there and real, tell me hell is better than this…"

 

▪▪▪

 

Sombra hadn't realized she had passed out until she woke up. And oh boy, did she wish he hadn't. All around her were sterile walls, medical equipment, and other things she didn't recognize. She wasn't in a Talon infirmary- no those were always drab, dark with bright lights, and no class. This place was the opposite. Clean and pristine. Bright eyes darted to look down at herself. Her lethe form was stripped of her (probably ruined) normal attired and instead covered in a traditional hospital gown type garment, however, she knew that her stomach and abdomen was wrapped tight in something. Probably bandages, if she could take a wild guess.

The pain, though present still, was manageable compared to the searing hellfire that gripped her on the battlefield. She had been treated, that much was for sure…but by who? Shifting into an upright position, the hacker strained against the equipment attached to her, her hand reaching up to rip little receptors from her arms. That is…until a shrill beeping began when she inevitably took off the wires attached to the heart rate monitor that had flatlined due to its monitee being absent from it's reaches. Fuck. It. All.

With a flash, her hand went to her hip but found nothing. Right…she didn't have anything on but the weird doctor gown and her original undergarments. How fun. Without any other option, she maniacally searched for a way out besides the door that would lead into the belly of the unknown beast. No windows. The vent was small from her vantage point. No bathroom or closet. As if on cue, the door swung open as Sombra turned in desperation back to it. 

There in the doorway stood a disheveled blonde woman that the hacker knew, without a doubt, to be Angela Ziegler. "Oh what the fuck," She said allowed drooping her stance as she gave the doctor a once over. "Is this Overwatch's cheap attempt into coaxing information out of me?" The doctor wore casual cloths, a little loose, and her hair was messily pulled into a pony tail. She looked tired as if woken up abruptly from a nap.

Confusion flitted across the opposing woman's face, still reeling over the fact that Sombra was even UP yet. Augmented, yes, but superhuman? Angela certainly didn't think it would be another day or two until she would wake up, let alone move around. "No?"  
Sombra raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why am I here?"

The Swiss doctor recovered her senses and shook her head, clearing it before stepping inside the room entirely to close the door behind her. "You are here because I wanted to save your life. I can't leave someone to die on the battle field. Not when your own team-"  
"Abandoned me? Oh please, Doctora." Sombra interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why risk your career. I don't need to be lied to. I'll find out eventually."  
With a spark of irritation at being called a liar, Angela took a step forward, a fire in her pale eyes. "You will see! When you're better you will be free to go."  
"Well I'm better now, look at me. So give me my stuff back and let me go."  
"You are certainly not healed. I wouldn't be surprised if you reopened your wounds." She prodded, motioning to the patient's stomach.  
The hacker snorted in disdain and pulled back the collar of the ungodly cover she wore. "Right, I doubt I'm-" Dios mío, she was right. "…Not as bad off. I can do with a little pain to keep me going."  
"You're a very stubborn woman."  
"And you're a persistent one."  
"I have to be. It saves lives."

That shut Sombra up. It had only just dawned on her entirely that Angela had, indeed, saved her life. "Why?"  
The doctor frowned. "Why what?"  
"Why did you save me. I am a threat. The enemy."  
"Like I said. I can't turn away medical attention from those in need. A doctor saves and helps their patients, no matter who or what they are."

The whole concept felt foreign to her. It sounded so useless to revive and heal enemies when the point of a battle to to drive back and weaken the opposing forces. Death came with that. Sombra shouldn't be the exception. "That's stupid. You'll get yourself killed."  
"If they're that determined to live then I can die knowing I saved a life." Angela responded, before nodding to the bed and motioning to it. "Now lay down."

Sombra only smirked. "Aren't you going to take me to dinner first?" Tactic 2. Her favourite, especially when the victim was enticing on her own, she had to admit. Respect beauty where beauty was.  
The pale face of Overwatch's finest doctor flushed and nice shade of pink in response to that. "What are you talking about? You need rest!"  
The latina only played it coyly, walking with a certain…prowess towards her previous resting place, resorting to laying on it, as was asked, but in a more…'casual' position. "Oh sure sure. I gotchu. But you know…I can't sleep on my own without something to hold onto. I have this stuff bear at Talon and-"  
"I am not sleeping with you."   
With a click of her tongue, the talon agent rolled onto her back, smile stuck firmly in place, and crossed one leg over the other. [IC]"That's not what I was going to ask, but good to know what YOU have on your mind, Dr. Ziegler." She practically purred, her left hand lifting to the air to inspect the bare skin. The doctor had really undressed her that much, huh?

Magenta eyes flicked to meet the blue hues of her unfortunate caretaker, unwavering in their mission. "Did you like the view when you took off my cloths?"  
The good doctor's eyes widened and mouth fell open, shocked. It wasn't long before her cheeks, once again, heated up. "I wasn't looking anywhere else but the wound that had nearly killed you. Now are you done with this silly game?" She asks, her voice a bit too hasty and flustered. Oh how the latina loved seeing that, no matter who it was.

Sombra waved her hand dismissively. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Miss Mercy."

Angela could only sigh, faintly wondering if this was more of a mistake than she originally thought. "Stay where you are. I have to hook everything back up again. This time," She said, a note of defeat in her voice, despite trying to sound stern. "Don't rip them off again."  
"Whatever you say."

As the slender doctor approached the bright eyed hacker, she made a show of not meeting her patient's probing gaze. Her hand movements were quick and deliberate, yet each time they pressed or passed over the rich skin of the talon agent they were gentle as a caress. She was honestly good at what she did, huh? The smirk that was once overruling the sharp features of Sombra softened and fell into a look of neutrality.

 

"Thank you."

 

Angela's lifted her gaze, soon greeted by the sincere face of her charge. Her eyebrows knit together. Had she heard that right? "Excuse me?"  
Sombra shrugged. "I said, 'thank you.' What do you want a card? Or," That look of mischief returned. "A kiss?"  
The doctor rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile reaching her own lips, more so for the appreciation than the offer itself. "I'll pass this time. But you're welcome."  
"This time? So there WILL be a next time?"  
"I never said that."  
"You didn't have to. It was implied."  
A chuckle escaped the doctor. "You are impossible!"  
"And you, hermosa, are a joy."

The small smile that floated upon the Overwatch healer's face was as gentle as her hands as she stepped back, a raised eyebrow cocked in the latina's direction. "Go to sleep and get better, Sombra."   
On that note, Sombra mirrored the expression, eyes alight once more. "I'll think about it."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer!  
> Not sure yet if there will be 3 or 4 chapters total, but we'll see.

In many ways, Sombra believed that her prior friendly encounter with the good doctor, Angela Ziegler, would be her last. There would be no qualifying coincidence that that could have ever place them on rival grounds where socializing matters would be at hand. From their last meeting, it was a silent agreement that the next time they meet…it would be on battle grounds and amidst enemy fire. Oh and it was…

For two and a half battles.

Gunfire rained just off to her left as the cloaked mystery of a hacker sped through the field, dodging left and right, so far undetected by her ebemy. This job around she had one objective to her name. Get to the tower, get the required info, and get out. It was all too simple for the infamous agent that she just couldn't help but mess around on the way. What was a good battle without hacking the enemy's top agents enhancements and leaving before they could register what happen? Boring, that a what that would be!

Her favourite of them to hack was always the hotheaded little Tracer. She was rendered glitchy and couldn't blink properly and it honestly made for a hell of a show. None the less, if wasn't long before the garbled voice of Reaper reached her ears.  
"Are you on the point?"  
A smirk. "Not yet, but close."  
"Sombra-"  
"Yeah yeah- I know~ Its only a throw away. Calm down."

As she spoke, she came to stand before the tower she was meant to get into, a smirk form upon cocky lips. Here it was. This was much easier than the last two missions indeed. Mission 1 was a simple in and out battle turned deadly, ending up blowing into a full out battle. Whereas mission 2 was nothing but hell from the start. Defending was always the worse. More so when they knew they had to expend all expert means. In a flash she started towards the door, throwing on her cloaking feature with a wave on her hand. A smooth and simple run, that is, until a bullet found and grazed her shoulder. The pain and distraction ripped her from her camouflaged state as quickly as it had been activated, shocking her. She whirled around, gun raised, and shot directly the way the shot had come from.

Thump. At her feet was now was the unmoving body of a guard, meant to protect the stronghold, that had been lying in wait, what caught her eye more was a woman not far off, standing with her healing staff ready, was the angel of Overwatch. She had been obviously too late to back up Sombra's latest victim.

Magenta eyes met clear blue hues and before anything can be said, the hacker moved her gun to point towards the doctor with the confidence of a a born marksman. She could see the doctor waver. "And here I thought I wouldn't see you this close so soon." The Latina purred, raising an eyebrow. "A sight for sore eyes."

"Sombra, what is the meaning-"

Her words wrre cut off, as out of the corner of the Talon agent's eye, she noticed a flicker of movement high up, something metallic catching the light, and without thinking, she dropped her gun and moved. She shoved Angela down just in time for a bullet to wiz by, barely missing the back of of the hacker's neck.

Over her headset, she heard Widowmaker voice. "Pourquoi?"  
"This is my kill, Widow," She snapped breathlessly, lying entirely through her teeth.  
All she got in response was an impatient huff before a light buzzing silence.

"What was that?"

Sombra looked down at the doctor who was unharmed, but rather ruffled looking from the rough attack. "Uhm…I saved you're life maybe?" The hacker responded.  
"After threatening it in the first place?"  
"Oh please. Did you think I was serious?"  
"Yes!"

The latina rolled her eyes in response, stepping back from the fallen doctor only to offer her hand to her. "Ok I was, sort of- but not entirely." Sombra confessed, more amused than anything, helping up the hesitant Angela once she finally took the outstretched hand. "You have that pistol and-"  
"Sombra!" That was Gabriel.  
"And I wasn't sure if you were going to-"  
"Are you. On. The. Point!" A demand.  
"Stop messing around." Windowmaker.  
"To shoot me or not."

Mercy squinted at her for a second once she retrieved her staff from the ground at her feet, but not before letting her eyes dart around their surroundings. It was dangerous for them to talk like this. They both knew this. "Your team, are they talking to you right now?"

"Sombra!" Reaper again.

The talon agent snatched her ear peice from her ear and dropped in onto the ground at her feet, a smug smirk forming upon coloured lips as a the crunch of her heel met the small device. "Not anymore."  
Angela looked mortified. "Why would you do that!"  
"Hey I know what I'm suppose to be doing. Shouldn't you?" Sombra responded.

Where had that come from?

"I do know what I'm suppose to be doing."  
"What's that?"  
"Healing my team…and stopping you."  
"You? Stop me?" Sombra laughed, making the doctor flush a faint shade of red in embarrassed indignation.  
"Yes!" At this, her pistol was drawn. "So step away."  
Sombra didn't waver. "You wouldn't."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"Because you like me."  
"Excuse me?"  
She crossed her arms. "Oh you heard me, doctora~"  
"For someone without her gun, you're pretty confident."

Shit. She forgot about that. Sombra looked around for it briefly, guard down, and quickly noticed it not too far away. A few meters where she had dropped it in the heat of the moment. Her back turned, exposed entirely 'foe,' as she make her way confidently towards her weapon. However, before she could get close, rapid footsteps sounded behind her and soon the cold muzzle of a small gun was pressed onto the small of her back, right where her implants ended and delicate her skin covering her spine began. She could feel every detail of it through her suit. "Angela."  
"I have a job to do."

If was now that Sombra understood the situation. Don't get her wrong, she'd known the moment she saw the good doctor standing one dead man across from her that nothing had changed. "Fine then," She said, voice oddly calm as she turned around, letting the gun run and drag across her cloth covered skin until it was at rest on her chest. "Do it. Stop me right now. Here, I'll even help you." Sombra's hand reaches up to guide Angela's weapon to her forehead, brights eyes never once leaving the pale blue ones across from her.

Angela's finger tightened around the trigger, jaw setting with a determinate expression that could have fooled anyone else. However, the look just couldn't didn't reach her eyes. A tell she was born to notice and one easy to spy in the Swiss woman. Angela was struggling. 

What was wrong with her? Sombra was obviously the enemy! Before she had killed countless, be that to survive, to save, or to carry out what had to be done. Het hands were never clean. Doesn't this count too? Her gentle hand shook subtly as she tried to keep her cool under the hackers unrelenting stare and immense unseen pressure now on her shoulders. She knew… oh how she so easily could see her blatant hesitation. Wait. Something changed in her expression? Surprise?

Before she could react, things were happeninv fast, too fast, and all Angela knew was that one moment she was a hair's breadth away from lowering her gun to spare the woman before and the next Sombra had moved, arms outstretched. They collided roughly, leaving her to stumble- breathless- off to the side, barely able to keep her balance. A had shot rung out. Then Sombra was on the ground.

Sombra took a shot for her.

The hacker clutched her abdomen, teeth gritted as she snapped her head to look back at the her now frozen and shocked. "Go!" She was urban.  
But Angela couldn't. So she did the exact opposite. She rushed forward, throwing her gun aside to take hold of her trusty staff. She had to fix this. It looked so bad eith all the blood and he pain smeared over the fallen woman's features, but she just couldn't tell yet. "I won't you know I won't!"  
"Angela we are enemies!"  
"Then why didn't you let me die just then!"  
"The same reason you didn't pull the trigger."

Angela clutched her staff desperately, angling it at the injured form of Sombra; she looked so small and fragile lying there. Just like before. She was soon bathed in a golden light that came from the hallowed item. "Look I-"  
The hacker help up a hand to stop her from speaking, while the pain was easing, it wasn't all over yet. "I know. We're running on borrowed time. Widowmaker is probably taking aim as we speak, you can't-"  
"I don't care. I have to make sure you're ok. This is my fault."  
"No it's not."

A moment passed where they just stared at each other. It was silent aside from the white noise of war and the gun of the staff's working wonder. A complicated silence took hold of them. Both wanting to speak but…failing. They had found themself in the same place again, but thus time so very different. Despite the air being tense with an urgency indescribable, they still yearned for more time. If only to talk or to think. Something to alleviate the mess that was thus moment. It was unevitably the swiss doctor that broke the silence. "This wound won't heal all the way like this. I have to take you back to my lab."  
Sombra closed her eyes and laughed incredulously, note of a more emotional pain catching her tone "I'm not being left this time, Doctora. I can't exactly go home with you this time."  
"Why not?"  
"They'll know. Especially now that they're probably seeing this."

Right. If the Widowmaker had seen their previous exchange, then she probably saw it now and was quickly relaying yhe information back to a higher up. However, the Overwatch doctor was determined to do something- anything really- at all…she just couldn't leave Sombra to Talon's, most likely horrible, medical staff! "Won't that make it dangerous for you to go back."  
"Yes."  
"What will they do if I let you go now."  
He hacker offered a humourless snort. "Grill me to death for info."

Sombra couldn't help but to offer a small smile when she saw the colour drain from the doctor's face when she said that. "I mean, probably after they fix me up. But…it'll be awhile until I'm assigned to missions that may involve Overwatch."  
"So they won't trust you?"  
"Probably."  
"Do you like it at Talon?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "We can't be talking now, Angela. It'll make it harder to explain later...or let go."  
The other woman look distressed, flustered even. No, that wasn't an option. "But…this wound. It'll be fatal if not tended too immediately."  
"It's not like you can just take me to your medical team and expect them to-"  
"That's exactly what I'm going to do."  
Sombra dead panned, sitting up suddenly to look at her with a look exasperation, but immediately having to hold back a yelp from the sharp pain in her stomach. "No…Angela. Bad. You can't, we'll-"  
"They have to listen to me, Sombra!" She argued, stooping the beam, placing it aside, to reach down and lift the hacker's pauned frame from the ground. 

To be honest, Sombra was surprised to see her that she was able to lift her, and so easily at that. No. No wait. She couldn't be distracted now. "Will your overseers listen to you when they found out that you're harbouring one of the people they've had on their 'wanted' list? Will they listen to you when they either torture me, put me on trial, or try to kill me then and There?"  
"They have to!" The desperation in her voice shocked the agent. "They have to or…or I'll quit."

Wow. Did she really care that much? Such a sacrifice for someone she barely knew and wasn't obligated to help. She could get into trouble for an exchange like this yet…she was here, risking it all. Sombra couldn't help but stared up at her eith an unreadable look to match her unreadable feelings all the while doing her best to force down the pain that coursed through her to take in what was even happening. It was becoming increasingly hard with each step her self established caretaker took that jostled her to ignore the pain. "Talon will come after me."  
"Well they didn't before!" She snapped.

"Angela?"

"What?"

"You know. I don't really trust people. As a matter of fact I CAN'T trust anyone. Not my own team, not my old gang, not my advisors or certainly not the enemy. But I definately should not not you."  
Betrayal and hurt showed hard on Angela's delicate features, forcing her to carry on past her protests. "But-"  
"But I do trust you. It's stupid. Very fucking stupid. Like, 'oh dios mío, Sombra, what a fucking idiot you are,' kind of stupid," She said. "But I guess I do now...sooo…do it. Take me wherever you need."  
Something close to relief and joy clouded Mercy's eyes at this, a smile forming over her lips as she was overcome with a a swell of emotion. She knew full well that things would be a mess but...everything was different now, she didn't know what but...she simply could not leave Sombra to suffer let alone to be under Talon's distrustful eye and piercing hand.

It wouldn't feel right.

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Just make sure I don't die. Then we're even again."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a long one coming, and not to mentiom short. It gets a bit more interesting and worth it next chapter! So hold out ;0

On most occasions, the quiet that settles upon an empty room is one of Sombra's favourite sounds. Just being alone- safe- and knowing nothing has gone a stray. This silence, however, was not comfortable in any way. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, still, after a few days of being there, and she was always under the pretense that she'd be seized just as quickly as she had been brought.

Angela always told her to relax everytime she appeared to check on her, yet, even so she was always accompanied with a wary looking nurse or two as if the infamous hacker would pounce at any moment to end their lives. As if she would. At least on Angela's part. The looks were enough to make Sombra wither; the unknowing was definately enough to break her.

Break. Ha! Sombra was unbreakable! These Overwatch do-gooders had nothing on her! What could they possibly do to her thar could truly scare her or get information out of Her? Torture her? Talk to her?

Kill her.

The prospect of death was something she had always considered, given her line of work. Her life was placed on the line when it came to any mission she attended or for everytime she did her little…personal job, either. In any case, anytime she had ever thought or considered 'dying' it had been offhand, late at night before bed, and she always come to one conclusion. It would be fine.

Was it, though? Now that she was presented with a situation where her life was at the hands of the very group of people that had wanted her dead for so long, it seemed…unreal. Unpleasant. Frankly, she was the opposite of fine with it. While she didn't show it…it terrified her. The idea of her death was always thought to be in the context of being in her own hands and more or less at her own time.

This was truly entirely an entirely different ordeal.

While she had said that she had trusted Angela- a doctor from her current enemy's ranks- Sombra wasn't so sure she was entirely truthful. Doubt was certainly there now. As magenta eyes routinely crawled over her surroundings, uncertainty crawled across her skin, making her shiver. Deep down her fight or flight instinct was just screaming at her to attack the next person thar came in and somehow flee the unfamiliar complex and crawl back to Talon or into hiding. Probably the latter.

Talon, by now, would know without a doubt where she was, especially with both Reaper and Windowmaker's incriminating recount of Angela and her's little unplanned rendezvous, her sacrifice, and now her aparent betrayal. If anything? They would be on full damage control due to the information Sombra naturally wpuld have. That and a plan for her capture. They'd sure as hell want her now. Just not as an agent…but as a dead body in their morgue.

Click. The sound made the antsy hacker flinch ever so slightly as she watched the door open and the gentle form of Angela slide in. Alone. It was the first time since they got here after she regained consciousness from the surgery that placed on her on the road to recovery. Sombra has assumed it was because those higher up the chain saw some kind of personal connection given the circumstances and couldn't trust the good doctor not to pull an escape for her. 

"Where's your little nurse buddies?" Sombra asked without a beat of hesitation, any weakness she had shown before fading for a confident disposition. It was all she had right now.  
Angela sighed and closed the door behind her with another click. "Actually. I'm here to make sure you're prepared for a meeting."  
The latina stilled. "With who?"  
She closed her eyes and dropped her hand to her side. "Winston and...a few others."

Winston was the one who issued the recall. And by 'a few others,' the blonde before her could only mean one thing. The senior operatives would be there. Karma really was a bitch. All the ones she had tormented on the battlefield, blackmailed, undermined... "Dios mío…"

The gentle woman before her took a step forwards, raising her hands as if to sooth Sombra's rapidly beating heart. "Look…I know it sounds bad…But I'll be there, too. Besides, I stand by my word and I promised your safety. But Sombra?"  
"What?"  
"You aren't innocent and a lot of them don't like you," Angela looked pained to say it. "A lot of them think you're manipulating me in some way and don't like you around me or vise versa. This fight is going to be a hard one…"  
"I know."  
"Hey! Good think you're use to thus kind of stuff, right? Sombra? Don't forget that you are still strong. Even in your time of need when you have to rely on others to help you. It doesn't make you weak or any less a spectacular force. I can't say I agree with the things that you do, but I can say one thing." She smiled down at the hacker, crossing her slender arms over her chest.  
For the first time in awhile, Sombra felt better. Reassured by her new friend's words, she found her symbolic smirk once more. "And what is that, Doctora."  
She leaned forward a bit so they were eye level. "I understand why you do it. We all have our personal lives and what we decide to do with that is just what we do. You're not innocent, but you're not evil, either." Straightening, her arms fell back to her sides as she continued to regard the woman before her. "You're neutral. You go where you need to go, yes? You do what you takes."  
She hesitated, partially unnerved by the fact that this Overwatch agent was digging so close to home about her. It's not everyday someone got close let alone wanted to genuinely. "Yes."  
"Then why would they fault you for surviving?"

Sombra blinked for a moment, considering Angela's words carefully. With a smirk, she nodded and stood, hand reaching out in offering to the other woman. "I like how you think, Ziegler."  
The blonde smiled in response, taking her hand with a shake. "Of course. I'm not a renowned doctor for nothing."  
"Oh pfft. Anyone can be a doctor- now it takes real brains to be-"  
"What a hacker? That's all numbers. Anyone can do that."  
"I'd like to see you try and hack into a heavily guarded facility with your bare hands."  
"And I'd find it amusing to see you preform a life saving surgery."

The sound of the door opening behind Angela's back made them snap out of their conversation and, when they noticed, drop each other's hands hastily.  
The small, meek looking nurse glanced between them before clearing her throat. "Winston is getting impatient."  
The doctor swallowed subtly. "Right. Tell him she needs five minutes."  
"Ok." 

When the nurse had closed the door behind her, Angela turned to make her way towards the cabinets across the room. Opening one of the wooden doors, she reached inside and retrieved Sombra's original cloths, cleaned, repaired, and only missing the gloves that she used to hack with her hands. As disappointed as the hacker was with that realization, it was something she could reluctantly understand. With a smirk, Sombra held out her hand for the items to be dropped into. "Right under my nose all this time?"  
"So it would seem. Not as observant as you thought you were?" She responded, handing over the cloths so she could cross her arms over her chest.  
The latina raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Are you going to watch me get dressed? I'm not oppose but…"  
Angela immediately straightened, dropping her arms in shocked embarrassment. "No I-"  
"You know, you did get a taste taking them off. I can see why you'd want to have a second review~"  
"I had to to do your surgery, it was nothing like that!"  
Sombra laughed, using her free hand to make a shooing motion. "Don't worry. We can talk about that later. We're running on borrowed time."

Angela nodded and turned around rigidly to make her way out, acutely aware of the effect that woman seemed to have on her.


	4. Chapter Four

The meeting proved to be everything the talon agent expected it to be. Boring and condescending. It was clear right from the beginning that they had no intentions of killing her, and she gauged that they also weren't all the type to torture anyone- at least not in any way Sombra couldnt handle. She'd worried for nothing, it seemed. The whole time Angela was absent for reasons not yet explained by anyone at the round meeting table. The only topic that mattered was her, apparently. Normally that was fine, sure, but this was an entirely different can of worms.

They wanted to know everything.

She currently sat still in her chair, chin in the palm of her left hand while her free arm lay flat in front of her, the pad of her finger tapping silently. Sombra blinked. The conversation pushed diligently on, missing no beat in favour of discussion. Maybe she would die after all...by being bored to death. Dios mío. "Yes, ok, I get what you're saying. But when you have someone shooting at your face, you're not gonna NOT pull a trick of your own to stay alive."  
Tracer sat straighter, eyes narrowing. "By hacking into my-"  
"Yes."  
"I THINK it's time to move on," Winston growled, cutting off the argument before it could begin again. "We have reviewed your past grievances with us in its entirety and discussed what we could of that."  
Sombra rolled her eyes. "Yeah and-"  
"We will now talk about the reason that you are here now."

That made her pause, that prickly feeling in her back returning. "Ziegler should have told you-"  
"Oh and did she ever," Tracer muttered sarcastically, once again cutting off the hacker's words. She just couldn't say anything, could she?  
Winston waved a hand vaguely. "As Lena so…eloquently expressed, we have heard Dr. Ziegler's story. Which is why we want to hear it from you."   
Crap. She didn't think she would have to go through that again. What all did Angela say? Did she tell them of the other time?

For once in Sombra's life she really didn't know what to say.

"Well I saw her on the battlefield while heading towards the checkpoint I was sent to," The hacker began hesitantly, earning a snort from the small brit across the table and a mix of interested and disdainful gazes from the other renowned agents around her. She swallowed. "I had enough time so I tried talking to her since I had no intentions of killing her or anyone I didn't have to. It was just a get in and get out thing for me after all."  
"You've never persued a conversation with any of us before," Came the gruff voice of Jack Morrison, or Soldier 76. "Right?"  
"You shoot first and ask questions later," She responded matter of factly. "I knew she wouldn't."  
The pinging voice of agent Pharah, Fareeha Amari, spoke next. "How would you know that? Did you also know she carried a pistol for wild cards just like you?"  
"Considering she did draw it on me when I surprised her, yes. I know a lot more than you guys could even comprehend. Don't sell me short. Now can I continue?"

The ape shot a look at the others and waved his hand for her go on.  
"While talking to her one of my other team mates told me to hurry up and the other said she was going to shoot Ang- Dr. Ziegler to give me a window to go on. Before she could I pushed her out of the way of the shot."  
The cyborg that was Genji sat up and cocked his chin slightly. "Why? Why save your enemy?"  
A beat. "Because it would have been a senseless death."  
"And?" Winston prompted.

She must have told them.

Sombra lifted her chin, her hand falling away onto the table to cross over the other. "I owed her."  
"Go on."  
"A few months ago she found me almost dead on the battlefield after Talon didn't receive me, thinking me as good as dead. Dr. Ziegler saved my life. I would have died had she come a few hours too late."  
It was silent after the confession and the looks on most of their faces told her something else. She winced.

"She didn't tell us that," Tracer whistled.  
Genji pointed at her. "Is she lying?"  
"Sounds like somethin' the good doctor would do," Huffed Jesse McCree, scratching his chin and throwing a look to Morrison.  
The older man revealed nothing from behind his mask. "If it's the truth, then why didn't she say so?"  
Sombra sighed. "Its a traitorous act and she figured it would have been a one time thing. Some things are best kept secrets," She said and paused briefly. "Anyway. After that first shot, we had a bit of an argument about that and what was happening. It ended with her gun to my head-"  
A snort of a chuckle came from Lena. "I'm not surprised."

The hacker shot the woman a sharp look, "Yes well. Widow tried to shoot her again and this time when I pushed her out of the way…I got shot. And she took me back with her and blah, blah, here I am."

There was a moment of silence again. Then the archer, Hanzo, spoke. "You agreed to be taken?"  
"Yes."  
Fareeha blinked. "Into the heart of the enemy?"  
"Who wanted you dead?" Genji added.  
"Yep." She confirmed.  
"Why do you trust her like that? One shot had been enough to make things even. It's stupid to go through all of this trouble," Jack questioned in turned.

In truth, Sombra still didn't know how to answer that. So she told the truth. "Sometimes you have to follow your gut. Given mine had a hole in it at the time. I just knew I could." It sounded like a stupid answer, off hand, and flippant but…it was the truth for what that was worth. A sigh escaped her as she lifted her own chin to look each of them in the eye, eyebrow cocked. "Anything else you need to know?"  
Winston stood. "Why the change. Why do you want to join us after all you've done to us and so many others?"

Not once did she react to this outwardly, but inwardly she wasn't exactly as calm as she let on. She honestly had forgotten that they would have asked such a question, but it still caught her off guard. Having been shoved into a rock and a hard place, Sombra was forced to follow along, a sudden feeling of anxiety prickling her skin. "I'll be killed if I go back. They saw me save her both times. Saw me talking to her. And now? I'm pretty sure they know I'm here, too," She responded, not entirely truthful. Talon wasn't why she went with Angela. It was apart of it…but not the main reason, it seemed. "Plus. They don't have anything more to interest me. I have to lookout for myself and do what needs to be done to survive." Angela's words. "What I've done and will do is for just that. To survive. We all work everyday to stay alive and fullfil our individual missions. I need the connections and position to keep me out of harms immediate way. If Talon isn't that then…maybe Overwatch can do that.

"Plus. Would you want me as an ally or an enemy?"

The ape leaned over, his hairy hands pressing into the tables surface as narrowed yellow eyes searched Sombra for a hint of deception. "How do we know if we can trust you to be loyal? That this isn't some ploy?"  
Sombra pushed aside her uncertainty and leaned forward, too, challengingly, with a smirk. "I'm loyal to those that take care of me. That," She hissed. "I can promise thaf without an ounce of uncertainty."

▪▪▪

When The meeting concluded, Sombra was left on the outside of the door, alone in an open corridor, and without anymore answers. The whole meeting thereafter was short lived and clipped. Her testimony was all they wanted to hear, it seemed, and now they were conferring within the confines of the room where it happened. Her bright eyes stared ahead blankly, bare hands itching and twisting while crossed over her chest. She could hear faint voices past the metal doors, none of which were distinguishable or any way recognizable. No eavesdropping for her, today.

"Oh."

Sombra blinked, refocusing on the world around her to see the familiar form of Angela standing before her like a deer in the headlight. "'Oh,' what," She asks irritably, refusing to further look at her, eyes now staring past her.  
"They let you outside?"  
"They're conferring. Where were you?"  
"They wouldn't let me attend until now."  
"They called you in?"  
"They did. Just now."  
The hacker stepped aside from the doors, dropping one arm while the other waved her onwards. "Then by all means."

Dr. Ziegler looked uncertain as she regarded the woman before her. Why was she so…bothered? What transpired within the meeting that could leave her so ruffled. It can't have been good at all. Her worry tightened her chest as she flicked her clear blue eyes between the now exposed door and the distracted form of the latina. "Are you OK?"  
She didn't react. "I'm fine. Just get in there and make sure they don't kill me."  
With a soft exhale, the Swiss woman nodded. Better to not push her about it, after all, she'll likely know what happened soon enough. "OK."

▪▪▪

"I can't believe we're allowing this!"  
"Lena I understand your grievances with her but she does offer too much for us to let go. And between what she told us- and Dr. Ziegler, too- it seems like a viable thing to do," Winston soothed. The little woman wasn't easily pacified.  
Hanzo glanced around the table slowly. "So that's it, then?"  
"Looks to me, like it. I don' like the lady, but that ain't nothin' to pass up a good poss'bility like this," Added Jesse.  
The older man, Reinhardt, banged his fist on the table, making Angela flinch. "If she betrays us I'll squash her like a bug! We needn't fear anything!"  
The doctor smiled kindly, holding up a hand. "I'm sure there will be no need for that."

Winston now stood, using his index finger to push up his glasses. "Very well. Dr. Ziegler?"  
Blinking, She looked up. "Yes?"  
"Would you like to tell her?"  
"…Why?"  
"She obviously trusts you the most. She'll probably like it better from your mouth."  
To her left she heard Lena mutter something under her breath, She had to fight back a flush of embarrassment from what she heard uttered. "I suppose I could. But what would I-"  
"After you tell her, you can give her back the rest of her equipment and bring her up to the training course when she's ready."  
"…Understood."

On that note, Angela stood, nodding at the others a bit stiffly before making her way off. The eyes of her comrades burned into her back. The meeting was nothing short of intense and serious. It originally had made her worry, but the faces around the table weren't malicious or held any ill intent. They were just concerned. About the agency, about each other, and now about her. Sombra had revealed their first real meeting, she'd come to find out. It was probably how they knew she was even a shade of serious about all this. Because she was being completely honest, even more so than one of their own. She had to give the woman props for that.

Her gentle hand pressed into the panel on the wall and watched door slide open, revealing the empty hallway she had originally entered from. Sombra wasn't there. A strike of fear passed over at the idea, but forced herself to stay calm. She stepped outside, wincing as the door slid close behind her. "Sombra…?"

The face of the hacker appeared from the around the corner, magenta eyes finding hers with interest. Good, she'd calmed down. "Oh? Is it over?"  
"Actually yes, it is," Angela responded with a nod, an idea coming to as she set her face into a grim expression and made her tone into that of a hesitant worry.  
The hacker fell right along for it, her expression tightening. "How'd it go…?"  
The Swiss Doctor ran a hand over her own face, a huff of a breath escaping her. "Well…"  
"Spit it out!"

"They…they let you in…"

As soon as the words left the blonde's lips she was smiling, arms moving to cross over her chest as she watched the news make its way into the other woman's worry addled mind. It was fun to see the now ex. Talon hacker brighten before her eyes at the realization that she didn't have much to worry about. In a flash, Sombra had closed the distance between them, arms wrapping around her into a tight hug. That caught HER off guard.

Blinking, she hesitantly lifted up her own arms to return the favour, but she was already pulling back a bit too look her directly in the eye. For once Angela got to see real, genuine emotion within the other woman's bright eyes.  
"I'm a bad influence on you. Tricking me like that, I ought to hit you but I'm so relieved right now that I could kiss you." She hissed with a mix of urgency and affection.  
With her tone paired with her words and sheer closeness, Angela was rendered speechless, still. "I uh…"  
Sombra rolled her eyes, but smirked. "Oh shush. Don't worry," one of her hands left her back to brush along her jaw line. She had to force down a shiver. "I won't...yet."

When she'd released her, Angela could finally breathe. "That's…Good? Uhm…Anyway," She waved a hand in the air, still grasping for words again. "Let's go retrieve your equipment-"  
"You mean I get my gloves back!"  
"Yes."  
"About time!"  
A smile passed onto her lips, blue eyes rolling in response. "After that I'll take you up to the training facility. I don't know why, but I'm sure Winston has a good reason."

"Alright then, let's go!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologize for the GIANT hiatus I went on between chapters.
> 
> I want to say that I did not give up on this and I hopefully plan on finishing it eventually.
> 
> I almost hate myself for this slow burn because my heathen was just wants fluff and kisses but ... I started something and now I finish it properly.
> 
> I hope chapter 5 was worth the wait.

When Angela had told her that she'd be sent up to the training facility, she had assumed it would have been for a tour or initiation or something orderly and precise. No. It was an actual training session. Winston had told her simply to spar with various agents, well known or obscure, over and over again. No explanation at all. Just fight. The session ended up lasting hours and into the late night. Everyone she came up against were well prepared and seemed to have a deeper motivation than what was obvious at the time. She won some…she lost some. Especially near the end when she felt bone tired and weary. It was mostly hand to hand combat, her only advantage against a rang of her mock foes were her translocators. And they required cool downs that lengthen with every use after a certain point. Halfway through the session she had effectively run out of tricks.

The object of the game was to spar with the opponent and either knock them down outside the white tape boarder that they were set to fight in or get them to the ground and hold them there for a dive second count or until the verbally yield.

Sombra preferred the knock out tactic, but they both were hard.

By the end of the matches she was sent away with a guard to a new, foreign room that the man escorting her said was hers due to the circumstance she was in. A third of the agents in Overwatch lived outside the HQ. Only the 24/7 on-call, the injured, or the prisoners stayed. Despite the verdict, She really didn't know where She stood in this. What she did find out is that the very guard that had escorted her there was joining a second to be on watch through the night. Probably to make sure she wouldn't leave. A little extra if you asked her, but what say did she have.

Needless to say, by the time she made it to the comfort of her new bed, Sombra was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. It was soft and warm. In the comfort of her new surroundings, She was led into a rather different dream than she usually had. Wherein she was usually plagued with a dark, beaten city, it was a wholesomely built home- warm and gold like the sun- with a calming ambience; there was no gunfire or uncertainty or any sort of sense of danger. It was friendly. Like a home she'd never had. From another room a soft female voice called her. It was so….

"Sombra ~ "

"Sombra … ~"

"Sombra wake up!"

And she did when the angelic voice turned to a gruff and unfamiliar one she didn't recognize. For once she wish she could go back to her dream. Whoever that was, she wanted to know their identity. Something about 

Sighing, She pried her eyes open and glared unforgivingly up at the rude man who'd woken her. It was another guard. "Do you need something?"  
"Winston has requested you."  
"Of course he has. What for."  
The man offered a wry smile. "I'm not entitled to say."  
That didn't sound promising. "But you're entitled to say just enough?"  
He ignored her as he moved towards the door. "Just get ready and hurry."

Sombra just rubbed her face, being alone left her a slave to her throughs. Her dream…Pulling up he screens, she ultimately shoved the thought aside. Dreams like that were rare for her and had no business coming to her. She could only guess to what it's meaning. The screens before her showed the security cameras around her rooms dorm and the training room. What she saw made her pause. 

There stood Winston talking to Angela, who was adorned with her battle attire similar to the agents she had to deal with yesterday. Would she…would she have to fight the doctor? "Dios mío … " she muttered, her hand hovering hesitating before the holographic screens before swiping them away from her view. Why was she bothered by fighting her? It's not like it was serious - it was pretty much a stupid game. With a growl she headed towards the bathroom of the room to wash up as quickly as she could. If today was anything like yesterday, it wouldn't make a difference … it was worth a try anyway.

Once she felt clean and was satisfied, she quickly dried and dressed before hurrying out the door to impatient guards. The walk towards the training room was a quiet one- not that she didn't try to strike up a conversation with her two escorts. They weren't having it all. It wasn't too long until they had reached the destination at hand and parted without another word.

Sombra now stood in the forward of the training room, it was a picture of what she saw prior. Angela standing quietly - with a hint of annoyance, it seemed - in the middle of the room, arms crossed while Winston was sitting on the very chair he'd sat in yesterday. Did he ever move? Probably, but she'd like to imagine the ape didn't. Funnier in the hindsight. Without further delay, she stepped into the room. "Alright, what do you want, now?" She asked impatiently, subtly ignoring Angela's gaze.

"I have a new training assignment for you," Winston said, looking over a clipboard and pushing up his glasses on his leathery nose. "I need to assess Angela's fighting techniques- I'm sure she could use the practice to be safe. And you … " he looked up at her. "I just need to assess your duality."  
What? "Excuse me?"  
"I'll explain this later," He brushed it off with a sniff. "For now, unlike yesterday, you both will be sparring until one or both of your can't fight anymore. No maiming or weapons. Just hand to hand and what tricks you may have up your sleeves."  
"This should be easy then, huh?" The hacker boasted, cracking her knuckles and taking on a stance. 

Of course, Sombra was bluffing. She had no idea what Angela was like in hand to hand let alone how strong she was. With a gun and a staff? Sharp shooter. The doctor had amazing precision and accuracy with her firearm. With her reflexes, she may be good. Would that make them toe to toe? No. They both had a disadvantage that they each were aware of in them selves. 

Could one really harm the other?

While Sombra wanted to leave her saviour unharmed, Angela had no desire to beat down the … god what even was she? A friend? Still a patient? The doctor didn't really know where they stood between their different stands, the latinas unrelenting flirting and teasing, and her own stand offish stance. Angela briefly wondered if this was Winston's ploy. To find where they stand. After all…she had been caught hiding a truth and Sombra had does am unthinkable act. With an embarrassed parse of her lips, she could easily see what they'd think, but if was most certainly nothing like that. At least, for the sake of all things simple, she reallt hoped now.

Straightening her posture instinctively, the doctor reached up and pulled her hair tie free, letting lose the hair it contained. The action gave her opponent pause.

"Begin."

The pause didn't last. In a flash Sombra had charged on, hesitation gone as fast as it come. The blonde readied herself, taking a step forward to meet…air. Before her eyes the hacker has disappeared. Which meant-  
"Gotcha~"   
The heel of Sombra's foot found her back, sending her stumbling forward with a shock of pain. Angela forced herself to recover and expertly catch her footing, noticing that Sombra had once again disappeared. For came to short stop, closing her eyes and listening and…There! Her elbow reared back, hitting into something soft. The contact broke Sombra's cloak as she stumbled back.

For a moment their eyes met. Just a moment. This time, Angela forced herself to break it, stepping forward swiftly to send out a flying kick that caught the opponent in the thigh. Taking the initiative, the doctor dropped low and struck out with her leg again, this time aiming for the woman's feet. Her lick went through air as a static buzz and a flash of purple zipped past her face. With a strike of adrenaline at knowing what would come next, Angela stood up and whirled around...just I'm time for a fist to connect with her jaw. Stars flew over her vision as she was sent reeling back from the unexpected blow.

Was this even a game anymore?

Their battle continued, training blow for blow while the experienced hacker twisted, rolled, and glitches around. Each woman's techniques held an artistic blend that mesmerized the other - when one got the upper hand, the other managed to turn the tide. While appearing evenly matched, it was obvious that their each move was never full term in power. If they were, it would the infamous Sombra who'd be reigning victorious. Why they went easier on each other, neither could say, just that they won't didn't feel right fighting the other. Was this a team building exercise? An assessment? Sombra didn't know and Angela had never seem the likes of which ever be thrown her way. Winston had definately done friendly sparring before as an exercise but never with she or her medics. It was almost unsettling.

Inevitably Sombra was unrelenting, following through with another left hook into the surprised Doctor. Even while she appeared to be concentrating on the match, it was more so her doing her best to steel herself from what she was doing. This fight felt wrong and hurting the blonde woman she had been pitted against was almost painful for her. How could she NOT feel a little remorse for dishing out such a beating? Agent Mercy never stood a chance …

Her hands both shot put, pushing- rather shoving- the battered Angela, finally unhidging her balance and sending her tumbling backwards onto her back. On impact with the ground, Angela expressed a small cry of pain, the hands that helped cushion her fall moving to cover her face in wait for another blow.

That didn't sit well with Sombra. She hesitated.

When no blow came, the doctor looked up, blinking past the pain in her body to see her opponent staring down at her, frozen with a complicated look on her face. This was her chance. And she … had to do it. Without warning, he kicked out her own legs, taking a note from the hackers book to use against her. The latinas eyes widened, arms waving in a ditch attempt to stay upright but with a well aimed shove at her core as she took initiative. 

After that, Angela knew she'd need to end this. She wasn't sure if she could keep hurting the other woman. It felt wrong. Before Sombra could sit up once more, the doctor kept forward, one hand pressing into her chest to pin her down while her dominant hand came in a rounded arc. When her fist collided with Sombra's face she felt a different kind of pain in her chest thst echoed the pain in her hand.

The hackers head snapped away at the blow, a grunt of her own expelled. God damnit that hurt. When she tried to open her eyes she found her sight was blurred and littered with black dots. While she still had some fight in her and knew she could win….just also knew she just couldn't. Not with Angela.

"Alright alright! I give in. Jeeze you pack a punch…"

 

▪▪▪

 

After that Winston dismissed the two to go get what bruises they had checked up on, telling Angela to make sure a guard attended Sombra where ever she went there after leaving her company. The silence between the two woman, now as they walked, was palpable. Neither could say why, but it was. Sombra, at least, knew that her mouth and jaw still hurt from the blow, so maybe that was a factor...

There was a lot on her mind right now, and above all of the troubles and worries, was her dream. It oddly still affected her. Nagged her…Like it was telling her something. Everything about the golden dreamscape felt oddly familiar and comforting. Not only that, but unlike a majority of her other dreams, she could remember everything about it in vivid detail. If she had any sort of artistic ability she was damn sure she could paint a damn mural of the whole scene.

" … mba?"

Was she hearing it now too?

"Sombra?"

Blinking, the hacker let her gaze snap to the blonde next to her, eyebrows raised and face confused. Oh right. "Hmm?"  
"You look a bit out of it. Are you Alright?" She asked, concerned.  
Sombra waved her hand dismissively. "Oh yeah! I'm fine. That blow you dealt me back there really packed a punch."  
The doctor looked embarrassed and apologetic. "I'm sorry-"  
"Nah, I totally deserved that." She responded with a smirk. "Though I never knew you held those kind of guns. Kudos."  
Angela smiled faintly, shaking her head. "I was a combat medic once upon a time."  
"I know."

That factor about the hacker always unnerved her. Like the information she had and could get on her could be materialized at any time. While she didn't believe Sombra would do that to her there was always the question 'what's stopping her.' Admittedly Angela did have her doubts on the matter. It's not every day her type decide to up and help an enemy team, no matter the circumstance. Regardless if Talon abandonded her when she was dying, she had a good run with them. Complete and unhindered access to a database Overwatch couldn't comprehend and the ability to attend missions manned properly and holding no moral grounds. It … never made too much sense.

Why had she given up her shot just to speak with her - quite stupidly at that - on the battleground. What had she been thinking? Even as she pressed her delicate hand into the reader, the medical wing doors sliding open for her, Angela still couldn't tell. How long has it been since all of this? The three days recovery, two days of evaluation and the meeting … five days. Five days and her motives for everything wasn't clear at all. Blue hues blinked against the white light of the room, taking in the silence that was sliced only by the tapping footsteps of herself and the colourful woman that trailed behind her. When her turned her face to meet the curious look of the hacker, a foreign feeling and a spike of uncertainly closed her throat.

What was happening.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad longer than normal.  
> And a bit more light.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gunfire rained outside the seemingly abandonded facility as Angela ran down the hallway towards the door, tailing a soldier that had needed her help. Upon stepping into the bright light of a hot afternoon, had a fierce battle not been raging on, she might have thought the place to be a particularly unique place to visit. Right now all it held was a unhealthy amount of hostility and combat. Her staff felt heavy in her hands as she did her best to multitask between each soldier and agent as she passed, but occasionally even her best efforts were fruitless leaving a life to be lost; the names of said soldiers never known to her. Even after a life of seeing this happen, it never stopped making her feel a little bit sad that he had been too late. Two men had died thus run alone.

"Call it in boys, I got the goods."

After radio silence being the only thing coming from her communicator, it was honestly a blessing to hear the voice of their newest asset. A smile fell of her lips involuntary as blue eyes swept across the battle field, the agents and few ranking commanders signalling to fall back. This has been a quick fight, for what they were use to, leaving the grunts to blink in surprise but diligently follow the command - after all none of them really wanted to continue fighting if they could help it. A hearty cheer bellowed from an older man adorned in a heavy suit of armor, hammer raising to the sky before slamming down upon the ground, stunning the front line of the attackers long enough for a few soldiers to grab a couple of injured, fainted, and - sadly enough - dead soldiers.

With what time they had left, their run across the field, shielded by Rienhardt's barrier was short lived. As she herself ducked into the open hanger of their airship, she couldn't help but instinctively check for familiar faces. Maybe even one in particular … after all! She WAS the heart of the mission. A distinctive sound of laughter caught her ear - the pitch, tone, and even the canter of it resonated within her auditory sensors making her look up from the table she anxiously stood by, the start of her task forgotten. In a flash of magenta light, Sombra materialized in the hanger, a wicked but mischievious grin set upon her features ruefully as she turned triumphantly to look outside as the door began to lift and close.

"Ha! Take that!" She called outside before shifting her weight with the cock of her hip and crossed her arms as the commander of the mission approached her. As they talked a gentle hand landed on Angela's shoulder, while a voice called her attention. Wow … had she been staring? No, no. She'd only zoned out. Turning, the doctor carried on with her task of patching up a simple wound of one of the men. Better late than never. 

It felt weird to think it had been nearly two months now since the infamous Sombra had joined Overwatch - willingly, no less, and was already sent to attend missions such as this one. It turned out her expertise and trade was useful and make a lot of covert assignments and even more wide range ones like this easier. While she's only been on three thus far, every one has went off without a hitch aside from the second which had failed only because another group had caught wind and intervened. However, admits an unprepared fight, Sombra still had managed to retrieve a key component so it hadn't been a total loss. Even her work at the base proved invaluable from hacking into databases for information to even pulling skillful cover-ups for Overwatch that otherwise helped them appear better for the public - which was detrimental for the reboot to continhe on in the first place.

As Angela's nimble hands finished up their work, she readied to take a seat with the others to await touch down at base, bending quickly over a form, pen in hand. However such a thought was short lived as the latina hacker was soon by her side, curiously peering over her shoulder at a paper she'd been jotting down on. Having her so close made the doctor's hand pause mid stroke, pen in hand. "Yes?" She softly asked after a brief hesitation, not sure what else to say.

Of course Sombra would take it and run with it. "So how was your side of the mission? Heard it was pretty rough. Couldn't fair well without me, huh? Mmm, what did you guys do without me before?" As she spoke, the slightly shorter woman couldn't help but take note of her words and breath bouncing off the curve of her neck and cheek. She'd almost lost the ability speak, had the other not decided to move so she was leaning against the table. A gloved hand reached down to pick up the paper she'd been writing on, idly reading. "Oh? Really two dead? At least these injuries don't sound bad. But then again, I'm not the doctor, huh?"

Recovering, Angela reached up and snatched the paper from the hacker, a wry smile forming on her lips. "Precisely. However, fatalities are an unfortunate part of war. These kind of missions usually go better, but the ones that died were newer and our opponents fiercer than expected," she responded, writing a few more things on the paper, suddenly finding it hard to look at the latina straight. Finishing up the minor work, she set it aside in a tray before turning back to her friend with a pointed look. "You know standing up on a flying ship is dangerous?"

That got a snort out of the agent. "Oh please. You do it all the time!"  
"Yes and I'm use to it by now."

Just as she spoke there was a brief beeping over head, giving Angela the cue she needed to press her hands into the table, bracing herself as the ship rumbled and took a sudden dip. The unsettling motion, sent Sombra off balance, arms flailing, as she used what control she had left and using the unsteady momentum to fling herself onto the table to keep a hold with every inch of her life. The show rose a good natured chuckle from Angela as she stared down at the startled hacker who was slowly lifting herself up now, hands gripping the table like a life line. "Ok, Ok! Point taken!" She huffed, shooting the blonde a wry look. "Anymore coincidental lessons the old doctor would like to teach me?"

"Don't call me old. You're not that much younger than me."

Once the ship righted itself, another pang sounded over head, signalling the end of the little fit and allowing Angela to release her grip on her support and make her way towards the seats. As usual, the hacker was on her heel, making no mistake to both follow her lead after the pointed chance display. Angela handle really noticed the ache in herself as she sunk into the seat and fastened the seatbelt over her lap tightly. That's adrenaline for you. Leaning back, she rested her head against the wall, letting the lull and tug of the ride flow with her while Sombra settled into her own seat. The peace lasted all but a few minutes before the shifting sound of a restless woman flared up beside her, a tale tell sign of the end of a quiet ride.

Resigned to her fate, she pried open a single blue eye, meeting the unexpecting and unreadable gaze of the new agent. In a flash, the expression was gone from her round features, replaced by a smug look. The sudden change made Angela open up her other eye and scrunch her eyebrows together in bewilderment. "What?"

"You totally just tried to sly side eye me."  
Oh no where we go. "Sombra don't start."  
"Whaaaat? Someone doesn't want to admit that you're checking out the resident available hottie!"  
Angela groaned and hand a hand over her face. "Being professional is not in your vocabulary, is it," She responded dryly, doing her best to keep her cool. With so many prying eyes and attentive ears around, she really wish the hacker would quit her games. Having that attention on her wasn't a good idea nor was it appealing. Well … 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, this is my professional!"  
"What's your idea of casual, then?" The doctor responded.  
Sombra only gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh I think you'd like it, Dr. Ziegler."

Her words and tone left little to interpretation and more room for Angela to shift uncertainly in her seat, not entirely sure how to take thar response. God why did this woman have to get under her skin and so easily at that. What did Sombra have to gain from pressing her buttons like this? Was this how she acted with her team back at Talon? Poor souls. "Doubtful."

Sombra only grinned as she leaned over, her elbow testing on Angela's armrest. "Don't knock it 'till you try it," She whispers, her low tone nearly making Angela shiver. "Have some fun sometimes, Angela. If you stay uptight all the time you'll get wrinkles and die faster!" Pah. She couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. Fresh off a mission, two bodies in the back, and their fellow agents and soldiers not far off to witness the display Sombra was all but announcing for the whole transport ship. Sitting up straight now, she made sure to shoot the hacker a more serious look.

"A time. And a place. Sombra," the Swiss doctor said sternly, features arranged to look serious but the hardness couldn't reach her eyes. Uncertainty still shown there and the latina was a observant woman.

Instead of picking at her more, Sombra raised her heads defensively, leaning fully back into her seat. She had all the time in the world to bother the blonde, the best times being on their down time. Waiting only made it more fun. "Alright, alright. No need to get catty, you can put the claws away."

Unlike Angela, Sombra had ling since decided that the other was a good 9 or 10 of the attractive meter, and, eith convenience and close proximity on her side … why not give it a go? After all, most of the others she worked with were infuriating, old, not her type, a gay man, omnic, taken, or far from ever being interested in her. Throw that in which being unbelievably easy to cluster and fun to chase after, the latina was smitten. It's a shame that the doctor had yet to catch on, even if the evidence was becoming glaringly clear by each passing moment thar she spent in her company. 

It wouldn't be long, at all, indeed.

▪▪▪

Angela sat down at her desk, a weary sigh escaping her as she rested her head down in the crook of her crossed arms. The mission earlier in the day had easily tired her out and up in getting back she had patience needing to see her specifically. At least now, and tomorrow, she would be free from work. Even Overwatch agents got little days off. Just so long as a medical emergency didn't break out, she'd be fine! The thought of doing nothing prompted a small little laugh from her slender form. Said action was in vain as the sound of her door opening made her pause. Her door was locked. Standing up quickly, Angela pried open a down and pulled out a concealed knife and whirled on the intruder, place hovering only an inch from their chest.

Violet eyes widened at the sudden draw, her hands raising in mock surrender as she feigned shock. "Woah there, doc, I'm not in for surgery."  
At this, Angela sighed in frustration as she snapped the weapon onto the desk and turned to face Sombra with a hard look. "Can't you knock before you hack?"  
"Oh please, you know that's not my style."  
"So your style is being intrusive?"  
"Well yeah. Pretty much."

Sombra was smiling in amusement now, a glitter to her eyes that made The Swiss medic feel uneasy. Lord why was she here. Was there no justice for the weary? "Why are you here and not off bothering the IT department or researching in your quarters?"

The hacker let herself leisurely look around the room, eyes scanning inch by inch, leaving no detail disregarded. Slow steps lead her to walk around the blonde, making her stiffen when she slipped out of view behind her. The sound of the woman flopping into the desk seat made her relax. A little. "Oh you know. Those things get boring and I thought we could have a little gal pal time!" Her bright tone and - suspiciously - innocent words made Angela turn to meet and analyze her gaze. Searching for the well hidden and unseen.

"What's the catch?"  
"Catch? Oh you wound me, Dr. Ziegler," she cooed in response. "There is no catch!"  
Angela arched a skeptical brown at this response. "Doesn't seem much like you."  
"You know me too well, already."  
"Well … ?"

Sombra rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms like a child as she leaned back into the chair. "Ok! Well I just want to hang out and talk and stuff. Do one of those normal people things like a sleep over or painting nails."

The answer was obviously an honest one, at least from what she can tell, and it was one that she had never expected to ever come out of the latina's mouth. For everything their their lives were, they was not normal. They either never had the time or never had the will. For all the betrayal, blood, death, Gore, and, respectfully, conspiracy theories they were caught up in, who would have the desire to do anything remotely normal? They had sacrificed that for what they did now. Coming from Sombra, more so than anyone, it seemed so odd. There was nothing normal about her. She stood out like an outlier in a math equation. For a moment the doctor had no words, her expectations shattered. "Oh."

"Look," Sombra said, standing up with a more calm expression, taking hold of the situation skillfully as she pulled out nail polish from her jacket pockets and held up one in each hand with a small, tentative grin. "I have blue for you, pink for me. What do you say?"

Oh Lord, did Angela melt a little at this.

How could she possibly refuse? "Fine. But the sleepover part is still in the air. For now, just this." She said, giving the brightening face of the hacker a stern Look, a smile already replacing her frown.  
The hacker was immediately satisfied with this answer and wasted no time hoping to sit on the floor, cross legged, and patted the space in front of her. "Good because I have an idea and we could totally match."  
More amused than anything, Angela conceded, slowly lowering herself to sit across from the other woman, an eyebrow quirked in silent questioning.  
"Really?"  
"So we can, like, alternate the pink and blue on each nail, and we'll match!"  
"You know we both have hand wear that cover our bands most of the time, right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No one else will see then."

"But we'll know."

▪▪▪

The evening passed smoothly between the two woman, quiet conversations passed idly between them as they completed the activity at hand. For once Angela didn't feel too uncomfortable in Sombra's presence - as for once she was rather tame. It was a shift that the Swiss doctor had never seen coming but … a pleasant one. Their conversation had been relatively nice, just general things, but it felt nice. To be and do something normal for once. If made her long for more days like that, lazing around with someone you can connect with and just bonding, not having to worry about anything.

One thing did itch at her, though. The 'why' of it all. Sombra's shift, though a pleasant one, seemed to convenient, and Lord knows that this woman never does things for no reason. Even so, Angela tried not to think about it. After all, for the many times the latina has given her the benefit of the doubt in the past, she supposed it's only fair to return the gesture.

While the paint dried, the hacker before her had started on a story about some grand pass experience, however, her words were slipping on deaf ears as pale blue eyes just … studied the speaker. The way the woman's animated expression shifted and brightened as she spoke, the quirk of her lips when she hit a good part, it was all so oddly distracting that she couldn't help but just watch. Why hasn't she noticed these things before? In a weird way, she had to admit … she was beautiful. In a wayward trickster kind of way.

" … but thanks to my amazing people skills and crafty resourcefulness, I got us out of there without a scratch!"  
"Amazing!"  
"Yeah I know. Not every one can be as good as me."  
The comment prompted a snort from Angela. "Is that so?"  
"Yep. I almost feel bad, for the world's population."  
"Oh?"  
"It's hard being second best. You can't one v one the master and expect to win!"  
"If I remember right, I did spar with you once and won."  
The latina rolled her eyes. "Oh but you cheated!"  
"How so?" She chuckled in response.  
"I don't like hitting pretty ladies."  
Angela shook her head, offering a wry smile. "There it is. I knew you'd never quit."  
"I still have an agenda."  
"An agenda?"  
Sombra smirked. "Of course!"  
Angela could only give her a look as she stood, stretching her legs. "Well whatever may be on your little agenda regarding me, it will have to wait. The paint has dried."  
"So that's a no to the sleep over?" She asked, feigning disappointment - they both knew they'd expected it.

"No to the sleep over. But maybe we can do something like this again tomorrow."


End file.
